Hell House
by scoobygirl101
Summary: What would happen if the Scooby Gang spent their summer in the Amityville Horror house? Well it might look something like this..Please Read and Review.
1. Here Is Where Evil Lives

_**A/N: Well, I got a weird idea to do this fic, hopfully I will update it a little more than the other one. :P This is a Scooby Doo/Amityville Horror crossover type thing. Most, if not all, of the story will be from Shaggy's POV. I do Not own Amityville Horror or Scooby Doo…Dammit. lol Please R&R ~Scoobygirl**_

**~Prologue~**

_The large, rambling, three-story colonial house sat silent for the first time in months. Its previous owners had fled in terror in their attempt to escape the hell they once called home. At first it seemed like any normal house, but it's residents soon found out it is far from that. Like any monster it sits and waits silently, __anticipating to strike, usually it will go after the weakest of it's prey first. But sometimes the victims are lucky enough to escape with their sanity , other times, they are not as fortunate . *_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A group of teenagers and a dog stood outside what would be their summer vacation home they rented for a few months. The hot summer sun beat down on the house and was glaring off the white trim; While the dark shingles were absorbing the sweltering heat. The property was surrounded by evergreens growing all around the narrow grounds. Not too far away was a boathouse and a wooden bulkhead that stood against the Amityville River.

"Like, is _this _where we are staying for the summer?" The scruffy beatnik asked, as he warily looked at the huge house. "Well, sure this is it!" The blond man replied, the enthusiasm bellowed in his voice. "Isn't it great!?"

"Um, doesn't it seem a little _dull_ compared to some of our other vacation spots?" A voice spoke up. It was Velma, she had been standing there, silently observing the house.

"Naw…Well, I mean…you guys really don't like it?" Fred mumbled, sounding slightly hurt.

"No, no, I think its beautiful," Daphne came over and put her hand on his shoulder. "I think it will do some good to have a nice, quiet, relaxing vacation this year."

"I couldn't agree more," Having someone on his side brought back some of his confidence that this would be a nice place to spend the summer. "It even has a swimming pool. Plus there are a lot of restaurants near by too."

"R'great!" The mention of food caught the Great Dane's attention, as well as Shaggy's. He couldn't argue with that; And had to admit his friends really knew how to win him over.

"How'd you find this place anyway?"

"Well…"

The conversation had drifted on and Shaggy's mind started to wander; Something about this place was bugging him. It felt like something was watching him, like a pair of unseen eyes staring into his soul. The thought made him shudder.  
But no one else seemed to have a problem with the house--Not even Scooby, who was now sniffing around some near-by trees watching the playful chipmunks hop from branch to branch.

He looked back at the house for a moment when he saw something that made his heart jump--in the upstairs window it looked like one of the curtains was drawn back-- and what looked like two beady red eyes were peering down and watching them. He blinked several times, not believing what he saw. But almost in a millisecond the pair of eyes had vanished and the curtain looked untouched again.

_Maybe its just me? I'm just imagining things . _He tried to convince himself and shook the thought off his mind. After all, it seemed like everywhere they went they ran into trouble. But that doesn't mean something would happen here too--_Or does it?_

*******************

The humidity hung heavy in the air as the sun was setting, taking it's lighted glow along with it. Some dark rolling clouds could be seen on the horizon, predicting a nasty storm was going to hit.  
But luckily the gang was just about done unpacking; There were only a _few _more things that needed to be put away.

"R'here, rake rhis r'one, roo." Scooby said as he piled another suitcase into Shaggy's arms--which were already overflowing with stuff. He scowled at the dog from behind the huge heap. It would be a tricky task to lug the stack up the stairs without toppling it over--Shaggy let out a sigh at the thought.

One good thing was that he had a lot of experience when it came to carrying heavy objects. Quite often when they were out solving a mystery and when he and Scooby would run into trouble the Great Dane would jump into his arms and he would have to run while he carried the dog. Now being that Scooby was far from a Pekingese, or some other small dog, he figured the suitcases should be easy enough.

He did, however, feel slightly relieved when he had reached the top of the stairs, his arms were starting to grow a little weak. He sat the stuff down to rest for a moment and inspected the upstairs.  
It gave off a chilling vibe, it was so dark and depressing , as if something evil was lurking in the shadows waiting to attack. It gave Shaggy an unsettling feeling, he wanted to get back to the rest of the gang as soon as possible, so he began to hastily put away the stuff.

_Whew, at least that's the last of -- _His thoughts were cut short when he felt something brush past him. It was icy cold, sending chills racing down his spine. He couldn't help but shiver--even in the ninety-degree weather.

"Shaggy!"

The sound of someone saying his name made him nearly jump out of his skin.

"Are you done putting that stuff away?"

He recognized the voice this time--it was Velma. She was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking at him. He also couldn't help but noticed that it felt hot and stuffy again.

"Like, yeah.." He mumbled as he headed downstairs towards her.

He made his way into the living room and slumped onto the sofa, lost deep in thought as to how that was even possible. But he couldn't come up with an answer. He didn't remember seeing any open windows that could of let a breeze in or anything like that…  
Scooby jumped on the couch and nuzzled his owner's hand trying to get his attention, but the lanky man just absentmindedly scratched the dog's ears, still lost in thought.

"Did you hear me?"

The voice made Shaggy look up. Daphne was standing in front of him, he had not even noticed she was talking to him.

"Huh?"

"I said, would you like to go get a pizza with us?" She repeated, looking slightly concerned that he had not jumped up when she had said 'food'.

"Oh..um..Yeah! Of course!" Coming back to his senses he realized just how hungry he really was, it had been almost all day since his last meal. Plus, something about this house creeped him out and he really didn't want to be left alone inside it.. But he would soon find out that even your friends can't protect you from all types of evil..... *

_**A/N. Yeah. Not a lot of action in the chapter, but that will hopefully change soon. Please Read&Review and tell me if you like it or if it needs more work. Thanks! **_


	2. Nightmares Come True

**Okay. Well, here is Ch. 2..Sorry, it took so long to update, but I've been really busy with school and stuff. Blah! Also sorry if I missed any spelling or grammar errors. Yeah, the rest of the gang isn't really in this chapter--I'll try to add them in the next chapter more. Please Read & Reply. I do not own Scooby Doo. Grr.. :P lol**

Thunder boomed loudly over the town of Amityville as the sun had long since gone down. The flash of lighting lit up the rooms in the old house, making it rather difficult for one particular scruffy haired individual to sleep. He tossed and tuned but was unable to settled down.

The gang had gotten back late from a pizza parlor in town and had retired to their rooms.  
Shaggy felt incredibly tired--but something was keeping him awake… The thought of what had happened earlier that day kept gnawing at his mind. He lay staring into the empty darkness, trying his best to think about something, anything really, to take his mind off it--but nothing seemed to work.. not even thinking about food.

He could hear every little noise: the sound of the rain pounding outside; the occasional crack of thunder; the repetitive ticking sound from the clock--it was almost hypnotic.  
There was another noise that caught his attention… At first he couldn't quite make it out, but it sounded like heavy feet coming up the stairs.  
Shaggy wondered if maybe Scooby was coming up to the room. He had fallen asleep on the couch when they had gotten back--tired out from all the events that had happened that day.

But the sound seemed a little unusual to him--much heavier, a stomping sound almost, and Scooby was always fairly light on his paws.  
The closer it neared, the louder it became.

_**Thunk..Thunk..Thunk **_

His heart skipped a beat when he realized who or whatever was making the sound was standing outside his door that was partly ajar.  
He craned his neck and tried to see what it was, but his eyes only met darkness.  
The noise began to grow softer, as if something was walking away from the door. He was partly glad he didn't know. He was too scared to climb out of the safety of the covers to see if it was just one of his friends--or something worse. He shivered at the thought; his mind filling with images of all sorts of unimaginable things on the other side of the door waiting to spring on him.

_That's crazy! _He told himself, trying to get the thought out of his head.

Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to this house than met the eye. He had a feeling that something bad had happened here before. He shook his head, maybe this lack of sleep was making him a bit insane?

Glancing over at the clock he realized it was already almost two in the morning. He let out a long sigh.

_I have to get some sleep…_

He rolled onto his side, trying to find a comfortable spot. He faced the window now, the rhythm of the rain softly hitting the house was soothing in a way. He slowly began to close his eyes, happy that he might actually get some sleep.  
But thunder crashed over the house, sounding very close now. Shaggy's eyes popped opened again just when a series of lighting flashes lit up the room. But what he saw in the far corner made his blood turn to ice:

A luminous figure stood in the far end of the room, its empty face hidden by shadows, and it's fist gripped the handle of a shiny, smooth weapon that glinted in the flash. Dark red seemed to overlap part of surface and was dripping on the hardwood floor, making a small puddle.  
But, soon the room was engulfed by darkness again when the lighting had subsided. He couldn't see a thing-- that scared him more than anything.

His mind started racing, _How could someone get in my room without me knowing?!_

Another chilly thought hit him.. _What if it wasn't a person? But…a… ghost?_

He panicked at the thought and wanted to jump out of the bed and run away, but he couldn't. He was trembling too much from fear.  
He pulled the blanket over his head-- his hands shaking uncontrollably-- hoping it might serve as some type of protection. Though, in the back of his mind he knew it was useless.

The cold feeling swept around him, telling him that the unearthly being was still present.  
Sweat was pouring off his forehead, it ran into his eyes making him blink the stinging sensation away. He prayed this was all some horrible nightmare, that this whole vacation wasn't true, and soon he would wake up to find himself safe at home. But he knew that wouldn't happen.

This was real.

Shaggy suddenly became more aware of the quiet sound around him, it seemed very eerie. Even the rain outside had stopped to a soft drizzle. Though, he didn't dare peer out from the safety of the blanket. Too afraid of what he might find waiting for him.

_Why is this only happening to me!?_ The thought had only just struck him now.  
No one else had experienced anything supernatural in the house. Why was he the only one? He couldn't help but feel as if he was going insane. Maybe none of this was _really _happening. That thought scared him even more.

A sudden pull on the blanket jerked him out of his thoughts, leaving him no time to question the reality of this. His hands tightly gripped the soft safety cover, trying to hold in down, but whatever was pulling was using much more force. The blanket was ripped away from his hands and thrown across the room.

He was so baffled that he froze with fear; the pitch-blackness surrounded him, except for the little amount of light that came off the glowing numbers on the clock, but that wasn't much good.  
His breath was coming out in short gasps, he had no idea if anything was still in the room. His eyes flickered across the room, scanning to see if anything was there.  
Shaggy hoped another lighting flash would brighten up the room--but the storm had moved on now. He let out a sigh, he was scared to death to leave the bed, even if it was to turn on the light.

After a few minutes of nail biting silence he decided that it would be safe to get out of the bed. He cautiously placed his feet on the cold floor and stood up.

Nothing.

He took a step forward, only to be taken by surprise and have some unseen force shove him back.  
A sudden pulse of fear shot though him. He scrambled back in the bed, shaking all over--He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. Sudden dread filled his mind--he couldn't even leave his bed. He was trapped.

The bitter cold feeling seemed to coil around him now, almost as if it was trying to get inside him, and take over his mind. He twisted and pulled himself away-- but trying to escape from something you can't see is almost impossible.  
Shaggy let out a sudden screech of pain. Something sharp was digging into his side, it felt like nails tearing though his flesh. The more he struggled to get away the more intense the pain got; he could feel the warm blood oozing from his side.

That was it.

He couldn't take anymore of this torment.

Stumbling out of the bed, he made his way quickly to the hallway in a bit of a daze; it felt like his head was spinning. He didn't care if that _thing _was coming after him, he just wanted to get away from that room.

Up until now he had been hoping that maybe is was just some hellish nightmare, and that he would soon wake up and everything would be okay. But deep down, he knew that wasn't true. This was really happening and he didn't know why.

He made his way to the bathroom, trying to clear his head. By now his skin felt like it was on fire--the burning sensation seemed to spread all around his mid-section.  
Shaggy flipped on the light switch, blinking a few times trying to adjust his eyes to the bright light. He turned on the sink and splashed the cold water on his face.  
He was almost shocked to see himself in the mirror. His face was pale white and the look of fear was still embedded on his face.

He was too nervous to look at his side-- afraid to see exactly what happened to him. But he knew he had to do it.  
He felt sick when he saw the crimson blood that had stained his clothes.  
Slowly he lifted up part of the shirt-- his eyes grew wide when he revealed four deep scratch marks along his skin. The blood had begun to dry and crust over by now--however, it still stung painfully when he ran his fingers across the wound, not believing what he saw.  
He felt like he was going to pass out.

_What had done this?_

**Well, what did you think? It might be awhile before I get the next chapter up, but I'll try to get it up ASAP.**


	3. They Only Come Out At Night

**A/N: Well, here ya go, chapter three!! I know it took me a long time, but I've been kind of busy with school and stuff; plus sometimes I can be a real slacker.. ;P I rewrote this chapter at lest three or four times…hopefully I kept the right one. Oh, By the way, I got the title for this chapter from, yes, Edgar Winter x] ...I Do Not own Scooby Doo Or Edgar Winter's album :P ...Please Read And Review.**

* * *

**_--Thirty-two years ago--  
_**

_Twenty-four-year-old Ronald DeFeo stood in the darkness that surrounded him. The lean man stood over the lifeless bodies of what used to be both his mother and father. The blood of his parents was splattered on the once clean bedroom walls and was soaking into the mattress, turning everything dark red. A pungent smell hung in the air and filled his nostrils. He smirked and took a moment to gloat in satisfaction at his kill.  
__  
Thunder cracked loudly over the house; the wind gusting outside, sounding like mournful cries.  
He gripped the rifle tightly in his hands. It felt nice to hold such power--to have the power of controlling life or death. _

_His head filled with voices once more. Many voices, all chanting, sounding almost robotic._

_These voices would not leave him alone. He couldn't escape from their grasp. They drove him insane. To a point where he had no voice of his own; he did what they told him to do--and they wanted him to kill his family._

_He headed up the stairs to one of the bedrooms where his younger siblings slept. Being careful not to make too much noise. Though, how anyone could sleep through gun shots he didn't know. But the house was big, and the walls thick, the thunder might of muffled some of the noise. He supposed it was possible to not be woken by the sound. That's what he wanted anyway. _

_Entering the room, he saw the small sleeping figures, tucked snuggly in their beds, unaware of what was about to happen. Lifting the rifle, he squinted his eyes for a moment, and without giving it another thought, he pulled the trigger._

**---Present Day---  
**

Warm morning light flowed through the window and basked all around Shaggy. He rested his chin in his hand, with his elbow sitting on the table; his other hand lingered around his wounded side that still stung briefly from time to time. He had been sitting at the table the rest of the night after being attacked in his room by some unseen force.  
The night passed slowly, making him feel as if morning would never come; it didn't help that he was too afraid to move from the kitchen table, either.  
He felt safe sitting here-- though he didn't know why. There was no 'safe place' in this house.

He hated this place. And had a gut feeling that it would only get worse the longer he stayed.

Sounds started stirring upstairs and began to grow louder, telling him that his friends were getting up. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, trying to wake up.  
Once again the thought came to his mind and he wondered if he should tell his friends what happened.

_Would they believe me? _

Shaggy knew his friends usually tried coming up with a logical explanation for everything. But this time he had proof that this wasn't just something he had imagined. He rubbed the wound on his side, wincing. _How could they not believe this?_

The sound of approaching foot-steps grew louder, making Shaggy lift his head and look in the doorway.

"Morning Shag," Fred greeted him as he came in the kitchen, followed closely by Daphne, Velma, and Scooby. "You're up early "

"Yeah, normally _we_ are ones who have to drag you out of bed," Velma commented, with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Shaggy said nothing, his mind still reeling whether to tell them or not.

Scooby came over to Shaggy and gave him a curious sniff.  
"R'uts rong Raggy?" His brown eyes filling with concern. Shaggy guessed the dog could probably sense his uneasiness.

Everyone looked at them, wondering what the Dane was talking about. His mouth suddenly grew dry, like someone had shoved a wad of cotton down his throat.

"..Um.."

"Yeah, what's going on?" Daphne prompted.

Shaggy didn't know how he would tell them; but somehow he would explain the terrifying experience he had endured. And would hope they wouldn't think he was completely insane.  
He opened his mouth slightly, searching for the right words, when a sharp pain shot through his side. It made the scratches burn like a flame along his flesh; he clamped his jaw shut tight again.

He felt the hair on the back of his neck rise; hot breath coiled around his ear, like someone standing a little too close; sharp fingernails lightly pressed his skin--waiting to dig in.

He glanced nervously at his side. Nothing was there-- but he could _feel _it.

It became suddenly clear that whatever had attacked him last night didn't want him warning his friends. It also became clear that no one else in the room was being affected by this ghostly entity, because they were all still looking at him with curiosity.

"Well?" the voice startled him.

"Uh…like, nothing. I just didn't sleep well last night, that's all." He quietly mumbled at last. He noticed when he told his lie that the hand disappeared; the pain ebbing away with it.  
He knew he had to warn them--but right now it didn't seem safe, he was too afraid that if he told them in the house something might happen to him…or them.

His friends' eyes filled with sympathy; he knew they believed him…but he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad…

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

Shaggy had fallen asleep on the couch, exhausted from the lack of sleep, he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.  
His slumber was restless and uncomfortable, filled with strange, tormenting dreams.

When he woke up he felt as if he hadn't slept at all; half dazed, he got off the soft, comfy couch, noticing he was the only one in the room.

_Maybe they went to sleep already..._ It was pitch black outside; the clock read eleven forty five.

The house was dead silent, except for the staircase-- each step seemed to squeak louder than the last when he put his weight on it. But he couldn't help himself, he had to assure himself that they were here.

The hallway upstairs was dark, and had that same musty smell it did when they first arrived here--it made his stomach churn.

He peeked in the first room. Fred's room. The bed was neatly made, of course, but there was no sign of his blond haired friend.

The other rooms were just the same: empty.

"Guys?…Are you up here?" His voice squeaked out, "Fred, Daphne..Velma?..Scooby?"

He waited a moment in the silence, hoping for a response. He repeated himself, saying it louder this time--and waited.

Nothing.

Shaggy gulped, realizing his biggest fear had just came true--he _was_ alone in this house.

_No…I'm not alone._ he thought and tried to hold back a shudder. _There is definitely something else in this house…something…evil…_

His heart started pounding. _Where were they?_

He stopped at his room and felt his heartbeat quicken even more. His mind flooded with the memories of what had happened the night before.  
The door was half open, daring him to look inside. Mocking him… in a way..

He cringed and peeked inside.

The red curtains were blowing away from the half open window, and ruffled in the gentle breeze. A puddle of moonlight lay on the floor and walls; shadows were spilling from every corner.

He imagined some strange evil demon coming out of the dark shadows, bearing fangs dripping with blood…

Shaking his head, trying to get the thought to leave, he looked away from the room. Too frightened to walk inside. He glanced over his shoulder once more--making sure nothing was really there.

He shut the door and went back downstairs, pausing every few minutes to listen for any kind of sound from his friends. But there were none.  
Fear twisted his stomach into a tight knot; killing any appetite he might of once had.

The sound of his footsteps echoed though the lonely hallways downstairs--the house seemed even bigger and more terrifying now.

Passing by the basement door for the second time, he noticed that there was a light peeking from under the crack.

He blinked. _How could I have missed this? _

Shaggy pulled the door open slightly. He could hear laughter and giggles coming from deep inside the musky basement.

"Guys?" he called out, his voice shaking.

The sounds died down into whispers.

Gulping, he headed down the stairs into the cellar.  
It had a raw earthy smell; the one light bulb the hung from the ceiling cased a dull yellow color all around the room. He stopped halfway down the stairs. There was no point for him to go any farther--he already knew his friends weren't down here. The basement wasn't terribly huge and there weren't many places for someone to hide.

--But the sounds were still there. Hushed voices--he couldn't understand their muffled and slaughtered words.

Their invisible bodies swept around him, brushing his skin.

_So cold… _

He tried to hold back a shiver.

Feeling more alarmed he turned, nearly tripping over his own feet, trying to get away.  
The light overhead started to flicker off and on; the temperature seemed to drop like a lead balloon; the air felt sharp and freezing when he inhaled.

He stood paralyzed. Frozen with fear…

A foul smell reached his nose. Like a rotting deer that has been laying on the side of the road, baking in the summer sun. He suddenly felt like he would be sick--and tried not to gag.

But the wretched smell was the lest of his problems.

Sounds crept from the shadowy corners of the basement, like animals that come out after dark; his heart leaped in his throat when he saw movement-- the shadow separated from the wall. Revealing itself.

Eyes wide, stricken with fear, he turned away--

_The door… Get to the door! _His mind screamed as he looked up the staircase at the slightly open door at the top.

But it seemed as if something knew exactly what he was thinking. The old wooden door slammed shut with more force than a breeze could of caused.

He stared, shocked.

Prying his eyes off the door for a moment he look over his shoulder again.

It was there…It was moving...coming closer..

It looked like a cloud of black smoke that billowed from the wall; it had the shape of a large man…no face, no nothing...just blackness. But it couldn't be a shadow--it was too _thick _to be a shadow he realized.

Whipping around back to the door--he couldn't bear to look at it anymore; his heart thumping harder in his chest.

_I have to get out of here!!_

The lights flickered off and on once more before he was engulfed completely in darkness.

_Oh, great! This is just what I needed, but…I have to get up the stairs! Like, maybe the door isn't locked….just closed. _He prayed to himself it was true.

But getting to the door wasn't going to be so easy now--he couldn't see his hand in front of his face, let alone where the steps were. If he went too fast, or put his foot in the wrong spot, he could trip and break his neck. Shaggy shuddered at the thought and pushed it out of his mind. He was wasting time. It could be getting closer…

Carefully placing his feet on each step as he worked his way to the top. Shaggy felt the door with his hands; trying to find the door handle that would let him escape.

Relief washed over him when he found the cold, metal doorknob. He twisted it, but to his dismay it didn't open the door. It wasn't locked, it still turned--it was more like something was on the other side of the door holding it shut.

His fists met the wooded door; he pounded and screamed for help. But it was no use. It had him right where it wanted him. Trapped. Trapped where his friends couldn't help him.

Shaggy knew it was getting closer. He could hear it coming up the squeaky steps; the vile smell of death grew stronger.

Panicking, he tried the door again. He had to get away.  
He knew it thrived off his weakness. Maybe that's why it always attacked him in the dark. It had the element of surprise on its side. He couldn't see it. But he knew it was there…waiting for him. And yet…he could do nothing about it.

"Like, Guys!? Are you there?" He screamed louder, praying one of them would hear him and open the door.

He could feel its presences now. He knew it was right behind him. Hot waves of breath rolling down his back.

Frantically, he shoved and pushed the door with all the strength he could muster, trying oh so desperately to save himself.

But nothing happened.

"Help! Someone, like, anyon--"

His voice cut off. He gasped in surprise when he felt hands wrap around his neck. Raw fingers, cold as ice, tightened their grip.

He croaked wordlessly. It caught him.

Shaggy struggled, attempting to free himself from its tight grip around his throat. He twisted around trying to shake it off; but that only caused more pain.

Panic swelled inside him. _I'm never going to get away…_

He gasped for air when he felt one hand come loose from his neck; only to have the air forced back out when he felt a shooting pain in his back. He had been hit by something--his body recoiled in agony. The hand found its way back to his throat. Sharp nails met flesh. Small droplets of blood oozed down his neck.

His lungs screamed for air. His mind started to grow fuzzy--he knew he couldn't last much longer without oxygen. Eyes half closed, he squinted in the darkness. Not that it mattered, his eyes might as well been shut--he couldn't see anything. Just blackness.

_I'm going to die like this unless I do something about it… _

He gave one more feeble attempt to escape, twisting and turning his body; tying to pull the hands off with his own; it was useless. He was trapped.

…Slowly dying…

Tears swelled in the corners of his eyes. He squirmed helplessly; fuzzy minded he wondered what his friends would think when they found him dead down here. He hoped they would get away from this awful place...and never come back…

_Please God, help me…_

His mind and body grew weaker.

A bright dazzling light suddenly filled the room. It seemed like the most blinding brightness he had ever saw.

He felt the hands around his neck loosen up, until they disappeared completely. Dazed, he closed his eyes tight, not wanting to look at the bright light. He staggered forward. Gasping, as the sharp fresh air hit his lungs. He collapsed on the floor, trying to catch his breath; still keeping his eyes closed.

Voices surrounded him. Urgent voices--but they sounded so far away..

"Shaggy?!"

"What happened!?"

The voices faded again as his slipped into unconscious......

* * *

**A/N: Well, what did you think?? I don't really know where I'm gonna go from here, so any suggestions you have would be great. **


	4. Uncomfortably Numb

***Taps watch* **

**Hmmm….**

**Has is really been two years? O.o**

**(I'm awfully sorry about the lack of updating….. :/)  
****But here ya go! **

Uncomfortably Numb

_Eyeing the body up and down-staring at it with hunger filled eyes. It had a mind full of bad intent. _

_It had been such a long, long time since anyone has set foot in this house. But now that these foolish people were here, things would start to change…..  
_It _had stayed dormant for far too long…the years just wasting away. Just waiting for someone to come along. And finally they were here._

_The scruffy haired man seemed like the wisest choice. He seemed like the one that would be easiest to dominate. The way the fear radiated off him, like heat from the sun; the way he squirms in panic; Oh and the way he screams so helplessly-How_ It _loved it. __And now _It_ stared intensely at the body that laid on the floor- it was lifeless, except for the rise and fall of the chest. __The other humans crowded around like a flock of birds, high pinched wailing sounds echoed throughout the room. _

_They kept saying the word 'shaggy' over and over-or was that his name? Odd. _

_Now was the time to make the first move. Although it was a little disappointing that this lanky man had slipped into unconscious. Pity he couldn't put up a fight anymore. It was kind of fun watching him struggle…_

_But maybe this was better. Now It didn't have to worry about him getting away anymore..Phfft…not that that was a challenge. _It_ was only toying him for now. It took pleasure in watching him suffer. _

_But now the games are over. There are things that need to be done. _

It _needed him. So it could get to the others. _

_There was no time to waste now-and with that in _It's_ truly evil mind, _It_slid past the other humans and the canine unnoticed. Reaching the body….._

* * *

Shaggy's eyes groggily opened up, the pain followed in suit.

His arms felt like he had sandbags holding them down to the floor, and his legs felt weak- like he had just ran a mile. His neck burned like a fire had been build under his chin.

He looked up at his friends who were all staring back at him with the uttermost concerned looks on their faces.

"Oh thank God your awake!"

He tried to focus and figure out who was speaking, though his mind was running slow.

"Back up and give him some room," Another voice rang out.

* * *

The questions bombarded him from all around the room. He tried to answer them; but when he did it seemed that only more would arise from what he said.

Shaggy's friends meant well; there was an honest concern in the air amongst them- but their curiosity was too strong. They couldn't help but ask questions. The only one who sat silent was the Great Dane, with his head resting on his master's leg. The only thing that matter to him was Shaggy's safety.

"Can you tell us what attacked you; I mean, what did it look like?" Velma inquired, as she stood in front of him, along with Fred and Daphne. He almost felt like he was being integrated for a crime. Sitting under the bright lights and getting asked a million questions.

"I-I'm not sure," He searched his mind-trying to remember. "It, like, really didn't look like anything…it was more of a black …cloud."Shaggy could tell by the perplexed looks on his friends faces that they weren't sure what to make of this either. They had never dealt with something like this before. But he couldn't hide what had happened any longer, it was clear that weather he told them or not it was still going to torment him. The faster they left, the better- for all of their safety.

"Is that was gave you all the scratches and tried to choke you?" Wide-eyed Daphne asked, clearly very startled.

Shaggy nodded. His mouth too dry to speak.

"Freddie…Maybe we should leave here…" The redhead clutched onto the strong blond man's arm, hoping he would protect her if anything decided to leap from the shadows and attack.

Fred nodded approval. His eyes sweeping over his friends, "Daphne, I think you are right. We should pack up immediately…"

The voices from his friends suddenly faded and a more sinister voice filled his head. He felt his ears began to grow hot; and a prickly sensation began to crawl down his throat.

Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Scooby lifted his head and gave Shaggy a questioning look.

But the beatnik wasn't aware- he wasn't able to focus on any of his surroundings.

The room was spinning. He felt like something was clawing at him from the inside out.

A foul urge crossed him mind. It was an urge that had never crossed the hippie's mind before: To harm his friends; to cut living flesh until it oozed with blood; to kill with no mercy. To choose his victims wisely and accordingly.

One seed of pure evil is all it took. A seed planted in the mind; it would spawn and grow- and soon the real _fun _would start…..

"Guys. Wait. We can't leave yet…."

A pure devilish smirk spread across his lips as the words slipped out.

**A/N: Not really sure what I think of this. So How about you tell me what YOU think! :D Please Read And Review!**


End file.
